Chikan
by Hinaluna
Summary: El hombre chikan —persona que toquetea a otra en público, un sencillo: mete mano— se ha vuelto muy común en el Japón actual, sobre todo en las estaciones ferroviarias. ¿Sera por eso qué Sasuke ha toqueado a Sakura en la hora pico del día? o... ¿Hay algo más?


**Autor:** Hinaluna.

**Titulo:** Chikan / Agarrón.

**Capitulos:** One-Shot.

**Advertencia:** Puede tener contenido que hiera la sensibilidad del lector/ Presencia de contenido sexual implícito (No es lemon, pero…)/ OoC (¿Alguito? Siempre cometo alguito).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El "Chikan" a los japoneses (y los hombres del mundo que se la pasan de listos) y la historia es de mi autoría.

**NOTA:** Chikan; es el nombre que se le da a la persona que 'mete mano' en Japón; se ha convertido en un gran fenómeno en la isla y por sobre todo un problemas gigantesco; aún más que el exhibicionismo —que también ocurre un montón, por más raro que suene—, tanto así que se han ideado vagones —si, vagones— para mujeres exclusivamente y así salvaguardarlas del pervertido de turno. No estoy de acuerdo con esta practica, me parece horrenda —y hasta asquerosa; un hombre fácilmente puede conseguir tocar a una mujer haciéndola su novia o al menos ligando con ella—, obligar a una chica que ni conoces a soportar tu libidinosa mano es un sentimiento tan parecido a la violación; es… violación; sin coito; simple y creo que afecta seriamente la salud mental de las jóvenes. Lo utilizo porque es una curiosidad en Japón y pues sí, para que los que aún no sabían se enteren también de que… no es cosa de Shoujos, es una GRANDISIMA verdad del país Nipon, como dicen… no todo es perfecto.

* * *

**Chikan**

* * *

_"El hombre nuevo japonés tiene cierta predilección por toquetear a las chicas en lugares públicos"_

* * *

Haruno Sakura salía del colegio por la tarde, aproximadamente a las dos en punto. Odiaba que su horario fuese tan estricto y copado; exactamente congeniaba la salida con la hora pico del tren, cosa que no era nada agradable. Ir como sardinas ocho kilómetros hasta su casa tratando de mantener la cara en alto para conseguir oxigeno, era un suplicio.

Lo que más odiaba en la vida era ir en el tren; muchas veces se había obligado a rondar los alrededores de la escuela con tal de hacer tiempo y así saltarse la conglomeración de personas; pero no todo el tiempo tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarse un helado y descansar en el parque. Había también tratado —por un corto tiempo— entrar en alguna actividad extra-curricular con tal de salir a las seis y tomar el vagón vacio, pero nunca consiguió una asignatura que le llamase la atención, no tenía muchas aficiones: No le gustaba la jardinería —aunque tuviese nombre de flor—, era muy mala cocinado y por sobre todas las cosas no le gustaba el ejercicio físico —y la mayoría de las clases extras trataban de clubes deportivos—.

Según ella, el tiempo en el tren sería más llevadero si tuviese a alguien con quien hablar, pero todos sus amigos estaban ocupados. Hinata tenía clases de Aikido, Ino se iba a dar una vuelta con el novio —siempre, sin excusas—, Naruto tenía práctica de futbol y Lee no era exactamente la persona con la que quería pasar una calurosa hora hablando; por eso, hoy esperaba —como de costumbre— en la parada solitaria. Hacía un frío acumulado debido a que se encontraba al aire libre y solo la resguardaba de la lluvia un extendido techo metalizado. El viento empezaba a causar estragos. Sakura maldijo mientras echaba sus pies más atrás de la raya amarilla; tenía los mocasines empapados junto con las medias. Suspiró; ella tenía tan mala suerte, no pegaba ni una. ¡Kami-sama la odiaba con toda su alma! ¿Qué había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para merecer tanto maltrato?

Se rindió mientras agarraba el maletín de charol con las dos manos; el viento volvía a azotar su cara congelándola; sentía como las gotas salpicaban sobre sus ojos obligándola a cerrarlos. Pedía desesperada que el tren llegase lo más pronto posible. En el fondo solo se amortiguaba el sonido de las gotas heladas chocar contra los rieles y las enrejaduras del desagüe, también silbaban los pasos de los pasajeros que bajaban las escaleras para detenerse en el andén. Una mujer mayor se detuvo a su lado, con una gran maleta verde metalizada; suspiraba cansada. Sakura apartó con suavidad su cabello mientras le sonreía; la mirada de la señora le relajó el día, devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa aún más enérgica.

Haruno no solo se sentía triste porque el cielo parecía una torre macilenta y el clima húmedo la ponía melancólica, también estaba algo estresada por el colegio. Los exámenes estaban cerca, y para su lamento, no era tan inteligente como su amiga Hinata que podía recordar todos los temas con dos estudiadas; tampoco era una idiota como Naruto, pero, sin lugar a dudas, tendría que sacrificar una semana de sueño para poder pasar matemática. ¡Jodidas ecuaciones de tercer grado! ¡Jodidas matrices!

Claro, ella tampoco era Sasuke Uchiha que con solo ver el pizarrón ya sabía qué hacer, era demasiado fácil —absolutamente todo— para él. No es como si ella no le encantase —y admirase— lo genial que se veía cuando le respondía a Kakashi-sensei con voz de obviedad —monótona y hastiada— la respuesta sin mirar a nadie de la clase; con el celular en las manos. Sospechaba que el Uchiha tenía novia —aquello también le entristecía, aunque se sentía algo ridícula confesado aquello, después de todo, nunca había intercambiado una conversación completa con Sasuke—; pero no eran solo rumores, lo decía por una razón lógica: _Un chico solo pasa demasiado tiempo al teléfono cuando tiene a alguien __**importante **__con quien conversar_ —aunque tampoco es como si se imaginase muy conversador al siempre serio Uchiha—. Naruto aseguraba que eran ideas suyas, confirmaba bufando: _"Sasuke solo sabe utilizar el teléfono para jugar la culebrita"_

Pero lo peor que le había sucedido en todo el día fue que, exactamente Uchiha Sasuke, la había ignorado. Lo más seguro—había concluido la joven— porque tenía la cabeza embotada en el teléfono. Se llevó a la mano al pecho sonrojada de la vergüenza: _"Sakura, eres una grandísima imbécil"_, pensó cohibida, solo a ella se le ocurría hacer algo así. Era demasiado mojigata, demasiado miedosa como para atreverse a hablarle, por eso aunque se sentaba frente a él jamás había mantenido una conversación completa, una vez —la vez que más hablaron— él le pidió su borrador y sus dedos se encontraron en el momento de la entrega; eso había sido el mayor contacto que había tenido con el chico más guapo del colegio; ese mismo gesto le había valido por todo un año escolar, pero exactamente hoy necesitaba más.

"_¡Eres tan inoportuna!",_ se reprochó mientras sentía el vapor que generaba el tren desde la lejanía y se sentía embotada por el sonido de sus ruedas contra los rieles, unos golpes que se repetían con frecuencia. Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin importarle más que la lluvia empezaba a llenar su chaqueta del instituto, negando con fuerza para quitarse la pena del cuerpo, sentía pena de sí misma.

Ayudó a la mujer a subir la maleta mientras le decía gracias. Tuvieron que forcejar con los pasajeros, a diferencia de la parada cercana a su colegio —que siempre permanecía solitaria— el tren venía como un infierno. Tuvo que empujar a un grupo de colegiales y a uno que otro ejecutivo con tal de dar espacio a la mujer, la maleta y a ella. No fue lo suficiente fuerte como para robar un buen espacio, no tan incomodo. Las puertas se cerraron y quedó aprisionada entre los asientos, el pasamano y la salida. Se recostó, después de unos minutos, sobre sus manos que se apoyaban en el vidrio. El traqueteó del tren hacía que su cabeza se moviera con insistencia, al igual que los cuerpos de los desconocidos que comenzaban a pegarse y empujarse tratando de salvaguardar su integridad.

Sakura se rascó la cara con incomodidad, sintiendo que sus pechos y sus rodillas comenzaba a dolerle de estar tan apretujada contra el vidrio, pudo liberar una de sus manos y suspiró victoriosa. Sentía algo de claustrofobia, a diferencia de la parada helada por el temporal, dentro del vagón hacía calor. Si descansabas demasiado en tus piernas comenzaban a dolerte y siempre había alguien —demasiado vivo— que te empujaba para tomar más espacio para sí mismo, así que la mejor idea era mantenerse tenso toda la hora, protegiendo la zona. Movió el cuello mientras tensaba los labios, sintió la piel de una chaqueta que acariciaba con suavidad su palma, se respingó ante el cosquilleo y viró el rostro hacía un lugar que no estuviese tan empañado como la ventana del tren. Fue inútil; los brazos y artículos de los pasajeros no dejaban que respirara con comodidad. Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio mientras su respiración dejaba un fantasma de halito cerca del nivel de su boca, los arboles y las casas se descomponían por el movimiento y lo único estático era el cielo gris repleto de nubosidad.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la mañana, cuando se sentó torpemente en el asiento ante la mirada indiferente de Sasuke; tenía las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo doblado sobre su pupitre desprovisto de libros. Haruno se había sentido como un conejito siendo observado por un perro de caza. Tembló todo su cuerpo cuando se colocó de espaldas a él y empezó a ordenar los libros, seguía sintiendo su mirada en el cuello, insistente. El nerviosismo le llenó la cara como rubor, empezaba a no poder coordinar bien sus movimientos. Jamás le había pasado algo como aquello: Sasuke Uchiha siempre llegaba tarde o simplemente se sentaba después de ella, en silencio. Nunca, jamás, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños —en donde ella era su novia— él le había mirado con tanta fijación. Se removió mientras ordenaba sus lápices, sintiendo un golpe seco en el pecho que se llamaba:** "esperanza". **Si, había sido una total idiota al pensar que Sasuke Uchiha, exactamente ese Sasuke, —del cual todas las chicas del colegio babeaban, pero él ignoraba magistralmente— estuviese viéndola de una manera distinta a: _"la molestia que se sienta frente a mi"._ A estas alturas de la vida —habiendo soportado todo tipo de vejaciones por su mojigatería— entendía que la palabra **"esperanza"** realmente era un germen. Era como una bacteria que se guardaba en el organismo, sin conocimiento alguno, y luego, en el momento adecuado, aparecía para dar una estocada magistral al corazón y matar todo. Si no fuese por la maldita esperanza, mucha gente se hubiese ahorrado lagrimas y corazones rotos. Ella había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que podía haber despertado sentimientos en un joven como él. Volteó con calma parsimoniosa —debido en parte a su ego engrandecido y en parte porque no podía coordinar bien su cuerpo— y con una sonrisa idiota, soltó:

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera al pasar los cinco minutos, ni siquiera cuando pasó la media hora. Él solo se limitó a mirarla con una ceja enarcada mientras su cara expresaba sin refuta: _¿Y a ti qué te pasa?_

Había sido la situación más vergonzosa que alguna vez había tenido que sufrir, aún más que aquella vez cuando Naruto la empujó y medio salón pudo ver sus bragas rosadas. ¡Aún más! Ella había cruzado aquella línea imaginaria que había colocado Sasuke entre ellos dos, se había tomado el atrevimiento de saludarlo cuando solo eran dos desconocidos compañeros de clases. Había quedado como la propia estúpida al frente del chico que le quitaba el aliento. _"¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Solo sabes avergonzarte!"_

Golpeó su cabeza con insistencia contra la puerta, sin importarle el sonido sordo que producía su cráneo contra el vidrio, y mucho menos, las miradas extrañadas de las personas a su alrededor. Bufó consternada, se sentía tan apenada que estaba segura de que no podría verlo más nunca a los ojos. Podía jurar que de ahora en adelante Sasuke la vería como una rarita, más que eso, como una extraña acosadora que se tomaba atribuciones. Subió la mirada tratando de calmar el furioso sonrojo que se había acumulado en su rostro. Podía ver su cara reflejada en el vidrio mojado del tren, a su lado una alta figura de hombros largos y cuello elegante se alzaba dejándola desprotegida.

Miró tímidamente a su lado cuando sintió que el hombro del joven chocó contra ella. No tuvo el valor de subir la mirada inmediatamente, más el color del uniforme del pasajero le llamó la atención: ¡Tenían los mismos uniformes! ¡Iban juntos al mismo instituto! Emocionada por haberse, tal vez, conseguido a alguien que conocía; subió la mirada hacía el rostro de aquella desconocida —pero familiar— figura. Se llevó un terrible balde agua fría:

Unos ojos oscuros la miraban con fijeza. Tenía esa misma expresión que había tomado en la mañana: _¿Y a ti qué te pasa?_

Sakura tembló de la sorpresa, echándose para atrás y clavándose con dolor el pasamano en el costado. Aulló bajo llevándose la mano hacía su cuerpo herido. Podía ver con la mirada entrecerrada como Sasuke Uchiha rodeaba los ojos bajo la expresión, en todo su esplendor,_ "Esta idiota…". _De nuevo el rubor y nerviosismo la tomó de inmediato, trató de acomodarse "normalmente" donde había estado antes y tensó aún más sus músculos. No pensaba decir nada más, ya había tenido suficiente vergüenza en un día.

Debía ser sincera: Una parte de ella se sentía dichosa de encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha en el tren, exactamente en la hora pico, cuando sus brazos podían tocarse sin que fuese un movimiento deliberado; pero también se sentía lo suficiente nerviosa como para estar al punto de vomitar. Sasuke debía estar burlándose de ella, después de todo, aquella mirada que le había echado al verla, era cualquier cosa menos agrado. Se removió incomoda, el traqueteo del tren se hacía más constante y cada vez se alejaba más del centro de la ciudad.

El cableado de los semáforos y los postes se alzaba entre las casas de las afueras como una telaraña que no tenía un sentido fijo; era una cerca negra que dejaba pasar una luz tamizada; azul triste. La lluvia se detenía y retornaba con facilidad. Ella aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para levantar de nuevo la mirada y fijarla en el joven, solo podía sentir el movimiento de sus codos cerca de su chaqueta. Creía que iba a empezar a delirar, solo un movimiento y sus manos se hubiesen entrelazado.

Negó, no podía seguir haciendo locuras. Su cuerpo se empezó a tranquilizar luego de pasada la media hora, la estrategia de pensar que no estaba a su lado le había funcionado. Trató de ocupar su cabeza con otro tipo de pensamientos: Quería comer Sopa Miso para la noche, también debía tomarse dos cafés negros fuertes para poder resistir toda una noche de matrices. Suspiró cansada: Odiaba la matemática, cuando pensaba en ello sentía pereza, prefería Historia Japonesa. Sonrió maliciosa. Hoy se consentiría: empezaría por Historia Japonesa y mañana seguiría con la bendita matemática; era un consuelo después del ajetreado día. Movió su cuello tratando de relajarlo, aquella acción hizo que sus ojos se fijaran en el rostro del joven.

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en el paisaje, los brazos algo tensos —nada anormal en él—, la boca cerrada en una línea seria y el cabello desordenado. Tenía una altura ideal, una espalda exquisita y un pecho invitador; pero lo mejor era su rostro: ¡Era tan guapo que dolía! Quiso odiarlo, quiso maldecirle mil veces, no era justo que tuviese toda la belleza para él solo._ "Tacaño, maldito egoísta". _Aquellas palabras no calaron en su pecho, se sentía dichosa de poder ver aquel rostro que tantas chicas admiraban, hubiese querido poder alzar la mano y acariciarle un rato, consolarlo de aquella mirada solitaria que tenía. Sus ojos se encontraron en el vidrio. Ella fue la única que se sobresaltó, solo pudo escuchar el bufido profundo del pecho masculino, bajó los ojos enrojecida.

"_Lo has hecho de nuevo, Sakura."._Quiso darse mil golpes en el pecho hasta quedarse sin aire. _"Lo volviste a molestar, idiota". _ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz llamó a la siguiente parada, se percató de que el cuerpo de Sasuke se posicionaba para salir. ¿Se quedaba en la parada Kirinji? Parpadeó tratando de no hacer preguntas tontas, no le importaba donde vivía, no tenía derecho a espiar en su vida. Bueno… solo un poquito. ¡Todas lo hacían! ¿Por qué ella era la única que recibía esas miradas desaprobatorias del Uchiha?

_¡Oh!_ Un balde de agua fría le cayó en todo la cara, despertándola. Debía ser lo suficiente desagradable para provocar que el chico, que no prestaba atención a nadie, tuviese el suficiente **"asco"** como para reprobarla con la mirada. Bajó la mirada cansada, era hora de darse por vencida, tenía el corazón retorciéndosele por todas aquellas conjeturas a destiempo. No habían hablado nunca, mucho menos mantenían una relación cercana para que ella estuviese dándose la mala vida. Trató de ser lógica, de pensar con la cabeza, pero fue imposible: El pecho le dolía.

El fuerte frenazo la descolocó, su cuerpo chocó contra el pasamano con violencia. Cerró los ojos y lo único que sintió fue un cuerpo alto que se abalanzaba contra ella. La mano de aquel saco de músculos se deslizó desde su muslo hasta su rodilla. La caricia fue demasiado firme como para ser casualidad. Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada. ¿Estaba sufriendo del mentado Chikan? Cuando vio la persona que tenía recostado todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintió que desfallecería.

Sasuke tuvo que poner una de sus manos contra la estructura del vagón, la otra se había resbalado —"sin culpa" — por toda la piel de la joven. Las piernas de Haruno temblaron de amor y nervio, nunca un chico la había acariciado, mucho menos en las piernas. Sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos negros. Él estaba calmado, más si tuvo que hacer uno que otro gesto para separarse de ella —sentir que su pecho macilento se separaba de su figura suave, la hizo protestar—. Al separase la mano de él volvió a recorrer el camino sobre su pierna con mayor firmeza y descaro, la miraba de frente sin que ninguna de sus facciones se inmutaran. Le temblaron las piernas cuando los dedos del joven le levantaron la falda en un roce suave; quedaron separados por una distancia de tan solo centímetros.

No podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero estaba segura que la segunda caricia no había sido "un accidente". Para nada, la forma en que se había levantado de ella pudo darle el suficiente espacio como para quitar cualquier parte de su cuerpo del de ella, sin embargo, lo había hecho intencional, había deseado pasar su mano con descaro por toda su pierna hasta la mitad de su muslo. Aquel atrevimiento no había producido ningún desvarió en sus gestos, más bien, al poco tiempo viró los ojos hacía la puerta esperando a que se abrieran. Sakura parecía un gato mojado y asustado, titiritaba de los nervios y la confusión. ¿Por qué Sasuke la tocaría de esa manera? ¿Por qué no se había separado? ¿A qué se debía su mano en sus piernas y aquella forma en que la había arrastrado dulcemente por su piel, tanteando su forma? ¿Le gustaba? ¿No le gustaba? ¿Que había sido eso de hacía unos segundos? ¿Chikan? ¡Alguien como el Uchiha practicando Chikan! ¡Él la había toqueteado! ¡Había aprovechado el momento para pasarle la mano descaradamente en sitios donde hasta los "noviecillos" tienen prohibido poner sus tentáculos!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Las puertas se abrieron antes de que se diera cuenta. Una brisa helada entró al tren con violencia. Él salió sin siquiera decir más que un simple **"Hmp"** que se distinguió entre las pisadas y los empujones. Antes de que pudiese quejarse, la masa de personas la había llevado dentro del vagón. Confundió la altura del Uchiha entre los desconocidos, aunque quiso acercársele y detenerlo para pedirle explicaciones; fue muy tarde. Las puertas estaban cerradas y de nuevo el tren en movimiento.

* * *

Ella siempre había sido muy conflictiva. Siempre tenía un embrollo mental, no había día en donde Sakura no se ahogase en vaso de agua. Pero hoy había sido el _"gran día de la confusión"_, no solo estaba embotada porque el día anterior Sasuke Uchiha la había ignorado, se lo había encontrado en el tren y posteriormente él la había ultrajado con un descarado Chikan. ¡Sí, el siempre serio Sasuke, tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones sexuales! Se sentía decepcionada y furibunda, pero por sobre todas las cosas: ultrajada.

¿A quién engañaba? Le había gustado sentir sus manos sobre sus piernas, pero le hubiese gustado aún más que no hubiese sido en un sitio público, mucho menos, en un movimiento truncado por el frenazo del tren. ¡Mucho menos quería que él la tocase y luego se fuese sin decir nada! Se confundida: ¿Qué tipo de intenciones tendría alguien como él tocándola de esa manera?

¿Enamorado? No, eso no tenía sentido —aunque fuese la idea que más quería—, él la ignoraba en el colegio.

¿Accidente? No, la primera caricia podía confundirse, pero la segunda había sido con toda su intención.

¿Fastidiarla? ¿Y tomarse la molestia de acariciarla corriendo el riesgo de que alguien los mirase? Eso no parecía tener lógica, además… ¿Qué razones tenía Sasuke para cabrearla? ¿Qué lo mirase, qué le diese los buenos días? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

¿Una inclinación sexual? Lo veía como lo más factible. Sasuke tenía una desviación sexual, se sentía atraído por toquetear chicas en el tren y ella había sido una presa fácil. Aunque, aquella imagen del Uchiha como un pervertido agarrón, lo hacía decrecer en las endiosadas imaginaciones de la joven, era la única respuesta lógica al comportamiento de él. El Chikan se había vuelto muy popular entre los hombres japoneses, agarrarle las pompas a una joven o recostarse sobre ella parecía más excitante que tratar de ligar para luego conseguir una situación real y seria entre los dos individuos. Lo que no le veía píes ni cabeza: es que teniendo a todas las chicas del colegio babeando por él, simplemente se dedicase a toquetear muchachitas en los vagones.

No tenía sentido, pero también le agradaba que el Uchiha la considerará lo suficientemente guapa para darle un buen agarrón, aunque dicha acción no le produjera tanto placer como una conversación con él. Tenía que hablar, debía poner los puntos sobre las íes y darse a respetar. Si quería ir agarrando las piernas de las chicas que lo hicieran con desconocidas, no con ella…

Se arrepintió del último pensamiento. La verdad prefería que él la tocase a que pusiera las manos en otras jóvenes. Suspiró, jamás tendría la valentía para enfrentársele y decirle todo lo que pensaba, por eso estaba otra vez al final de su jornada educativa esperando el tren sola. Apretó los ojos y los puños molesta consigo misma, sentía que lo mejor era olvidarlo, porque seguir pensando en aquella vergonzosa situación solo la desconcentraba de sus estudios y no la llevaba a ninguna conclusión. Sasuke no la miraba de manera especial, si acaso, lo más seguro —ahora estaba dudosa— la había tocado por accidente y su imaginación prodigiosamente activa la había llevado a la conclusión de que la firmeza del toqueteo había sido premeditado.

Entró con cautela al vagón, empujándose así misma a lo más profundo. Era una pared inamovible. Se volteó con las intenciones de quedarse de nuevo frente a la entrada cuando lo vio pasar, de nuevo en el mismo lugar que ella, parándose exactamente a su lado. Tembló. ¿Por qué ahora se conseguía dos veces seguidas con Sasuke? ¿Por qué se precipitaba a entrar al tren ahora que habían descubierto que se dirigía por la misma línea? No quería mirarlo porque sabía que las mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que él se burlaría de ella, pero si podía sentir como todas las personas se amontonaban y ellos quedaban apilados entre los asientos y una barrera de desconocidos. Lo perdió de vista. Sentía cada vez como su cuerpo se iba pegando hacía la puerta y como trataba en vano de sujetarse al pasamano, volvía la mirada hacía el tumulto de rostros pero él no estaba.

Vale, como había pensado. Todo era un error, Sasuke Uchiha la había tocado sin querer y ella había malentendido todo el asunto, ahora se le escurría para no tener que pasar _"otra vergonzante situación"_ con una persona como ella. De nuevo, la **esperanza** le daba un aguijonazo en el pecho, suspiró mientras veía como el cielo azul —enrarecido por la lluvia del día anterior— se iba extendiendo a medida que el tren aumentaba su velocidad.

Lo sintió, el envés de una mano había tocado su falda. Se pegó contra la puerta en un intento de escapar de la invasión, pasaron unos minutos y nada ocurrió. Falsa alarma, no había sido algo intencional. Suspiró mientras extendía su cuello, destensando. La mano recorrió con la punta del dedo la mitad de sus muslos, titiritó sorprendida. Eso si había sido premeditado, trató de voltear pero había tanta gente a su alrededor que no la dejaba moverse, se removió tratando de dar a entender que no quería ser tocada. Fue en vano, de nuevo el envés de la mano chocaba contra su trasero, con insistencia, tratando de fingir la inercia de un miembro que es movido por los exabruptos del tren. Volvió los ojos y lo vio: Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella, con la mirada sobre el vidrio y el rostro inmutable.

"_¿Cómo puede poner esa cara mientras toquetea a alguien?"_ se preguntó escandalizada. Tuvo que reprimir cualquier idea cuando los dedos volvieron a tratar de subir su falda, eran dedos titubeantes, para nada parecidos a los que la habían tocado la otra vez, algo regordetes, volteó la mirada y se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué la tocaba esta vez de esa manera, por qué dudaba de meterse en su falda si sabía que ella no iba a gritar o a oponerse? ¿Debía oponerse? ¿Debía gritar? ¿Frente a todas esas personas? ¿Detenerlo a él?

No lo sabía, se sentía tan confundida, volvió a tratar de alejarse chocando su cabeza contra la ventana pero no le importó, sintió libertad cuando la mano se alejó de ella. Quería que se acabase esa tortura o que al menos le diese una explicación. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Acaso la odiaba? No sabía, no entendía; y, mientras más volteaba el rostro para conseguirse con el de él; más le hastiaba, y más su corazón dolía. Tenía la misma mirada de siempre, respiraba con tranquilidad, parpadeaba como si no ocurriese nada. La mano reptaba ahora con la palma balanceándose sobre su falda, sin intensificar el toque, sin ser un agarrón todavía, solo acariciaba la punta de su trasero y ella temblaba de pavor.

Quería que Sasuke la tocase así cuando fuesen novios, que le pidiese permiso —o en su defecto que lo hiciera sin su consentimiento pero en un lugar donde los dos pudiesen disfrutarlo—, allí en pleno vagón se sentía sucia. Sentía como si solo sirviese para ser manoseada una hora y luego todo terminaría, serían extraños de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le saludaba en el colegio? ¿Por qué la ignoraba y luego tocaba en el vagón? ¡Era un maldito bastardo! ¡La hacía sufrir tanto! Sintió las lagrimas salirse sin control, pero acalló el llanto, no lo haría darse cuenta de su dolor; no tenía derecho. Posó su mano en la boca para que ningún gemido se escapase, la mordió un poco. La caricia empezaba a ser más demandante y no sentía ningún acercamiento de su pecho exornes, solo era su mano muerta, gigante; sobre su cuerpo tímido queriendo escapar. Escuchó en las bocinas la llamada a la parada de Kirinji. Suspiró algo aliviado pero igual de destrozada.

Todo el amor que sentía por aquel ingrato joven que compartía el puesto de atrás la fue fustigando lentamente. Las lágrimas seguían brotando y su pecho convulsionaba por el llanto, tenía que presionar con dureza sus labios para que no saliese ningún sonido. Estaba completamente decepcionada, se sentía no solo ultrajada, si no rechazada; Sasuke, la persona que había admirado desde hacia tantos años escolares, el chico que le quitaba el sueño y los deseos, era una bestia que solo deseaba tocarla por encima de la ropa para saciar su hambre. Jamás hubiese pensado sentirse tan defraudada, tan adolorida. El cuerpo de él chocó contra el de Sakura, ella estuvo a punto de moverse más la mano seguía posada ahora subiendo hacia sus bragas… ¿Quería hacer el movimiento final antes de bajarse?

* * *

Allí fue cuando el Uchiha notó sus lagrimas, todo su rostro estaba modificado por el llanto: rojo, húmedo y adolorido. Había visto muchas chicas llorar —las que rechazaba diariamente—, pero nunca se había sentido tan impactado de ver a alguien descompuesto, la cara de ella dolía tanto. Se detuvo y esperó unos minutos más, no sabía que le pasaba y aunque no era su estilo estar entrometiéndose en los asuntos de los demás, lo mínimo que podía hacer por su compañera de clase y **"viaje"** era darle un apoyo silencioso. La acompañaría hasta casa y cuando la viese bajar sana y salva, se sentiría bien consigo mismo.

No estaba del todo convencido con aquella idea, nunca había tenido una conversación con ella. Sabía que era amiga de Naruto porque siempre la veía conversando con él; y, aunque era una molestia verla canturreando todos los días en el puesto de al frente, no le desagradaba, más bien lo despistaba. Tenía el cabello rosado corto, a diferencia de las jóvenes de su salón que solían utilizarlo largo —debido a aquel tonto rumor de que a él le agradaban las jóvenes con cabello largo— y los ojos de un lindo verdor; no era muy comunicativa —al menos con él— y tampoco una genio, pero era una agradable molestia. Las puertas ya se habían cerrado antes de afirmar que deseaba quedarse con ella, aunque ni siquiera lo notase, aunque se había propasado el día anterior al tocarle la pierna. Bufó molesto; había sido un acto reflejo, aunque lo disfruto más de lo que pudo pensar: tenía las piernas terriblemente sedosas.

Negó. No era momento para pensar en ese tipo de accidentes que se vuelven favorecedores. Tampoco quería andar en el tren pensando de nuevo en aquella caricia que le hacía poner la piel de gallina. Se fijó de nuevo en ella, tenía un suave sonrojo en el rostro, aunque seguía llorando tal vez con mayor intensidad. ¿Qué le podía haber ocurrido? ¿Le habían terminado? ¿Acaso tenía novio? Eso nunca se lo había preguntado… ¿O era que le había ido mal en el colegio? Se la imaginaba una llorona, aunque jamás pensó verla llorando a su frente. Tenía ganas de poner la mano en su hombro, simplemente eso, pero no era tan imprudente como Uzumaki, él si podía esperar. Otra contorsión de su pecho y empezaba a apoyarse en el vidrio para contener el llanto, parecía que algo le dolía. Se preocupó: ¿Qué podía desgarrar de esa manera a una chica? Sintió que la persona de al lado hizo un movimiento circular extraño. Volteó a mirarle: era un hombre de tal vez unos cincuenta años, vestido de ejecutivo; con algunas arrugas en los ojos. De nuevo aquel movimiento brusco, llevó los ojos hacia abajo y se percató con horror sobre lo que estaba pasando en sus propias narices.

Tal vez Sasuke si era tan idiota como Naruto. No, Naruto jamás se hubiese dado cuenta, aunque hubiese sido Hinata la que tuviese a su frente protegiéndola. Aunque pensándolo mejor, seguramente él seria quien la estuviese toqueteando.

Sakura sintió como la mano caliente de él comenzaba a subir por sus muslos hasta llegar a tocar sus bragas, se echó hacia adelante mientras un quejido se le escapaba de los labios, quería cerrar los ojos y morirse allí mismo. No entendía porque no se había bajado, tampoco entendía porque quería seguir aquel suplicio hasta la parada de ella… ¡Él…! El pensamiento se le fue cuando sintió el movimiento brusco, circular, sobre su trasero. Reprimió un grito de susto. Aquello estaba llegando a puntos insoslayables, no quería seguir siendo tocada así, aun si fuese Sasuke el que estuviese realizando esa actividad autocomplaciente, no podía. Otro movimiento violento ahora intentado ir hacía aquella parte que se cubría por sus piernas tensas y temblorosas. Tenía que gritar, quería pedir ayuda, no le importaba si lo decepcionaba, no quería que la quisiera de esa manera. Sentía asco, sentía unas horcajadas gigantescas en la garganta.

Allí ocurrió: la mano fue apartada con violencia. La falda se levantó para caer rápidamente y sintió un forcejeo tras de ella, un cuerpo se alejaba y el otro se mantenía firme.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —demandó la voz molesta de Sasuke. Su cejo estaba fruncido con recelo, Sakura volteó sorprendida por aquella exclamación. Lo que vio la dejo atónita, estaba el Uchiha sosteniendo la mano de un desconocido con inusitada fuerza mientras lo fulminaba con la mano, dicho hombre temblaba tratando de contener las emociones— ¡Podría ser su hija! ¿Qué hacía tocándola?

El murmullo de indignación se hizo presente en todo el vagón, las personas alzaban las miradas para ver al culpable y a la víctima. Haruno temblaba rellena de lagrimas que ya no salían, solo podía ver a aquel joven —del cual había dudado, maldecido y odiado— levantar la mano con fuerza de su agresor. Sasuke soltó el brazo del hombre con violencia y tomándolo del traje lo hizo acercarse así, sentía una rabia indescriptible en el pecho. Su mano golpeó de frente el esternón del hombre pero no lo soltó, siguió mirándole con un gesto despreciativo en los labios mientras sentía como la chica temblaba su lado, apabullada.

— Personas como usted me dan asco —Sasuke sabía que no tenía moral para decir eso, él también había aprovechado un frenazo para tocarle la pierna, pero se sentía tan lleno de ira que podía moler a golpes al hombre que tenía a su frente sin tener remordimiento, quería descargarse en su cuerpo hasta quedar satisfecho. De todas las personas del tren… ¿Por qué había tenido que ser aquella chica? ¿Por qué exactamente su compañera de puesto? Le rechinaron los dientes, mas el llanto de ella lo hizo voltear sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes estaban siendo cubiertos por sus alargadas manos, los brazos débiles le temblaban por los espasmos de su pecho. Era un llanto desgarrador que le hacía doblar el cuerpo en dos, como si el dolor en el cuello no la dejase respirar. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, mientras él solo quería desaparecer al bastardo que tenía al frente, había descuidado a la causante de su molestia; ella debía estar muy asustada y él comportándose como un completo imbécil.

Sasuke no estaba más alejado de realidad. Sakura si estaba llorando porque sentía pánico de haber sido tocada por unas manos desconocidas, aunque la parte desgarradora; lo que más le hacía doler la cabeza y el pecho era que no había tenido la suficiente entereza, ni conocimiento para darse cuenta de que el Uchiha jamás hubiese perpetrado un acto tan bajo. Ella había dudado de él, aunque lo consideraba su primer amor. No valían sus miradas para con su persona, ella era la persona en este mundo que menos se lo merecía, su voz demandante la hizo levantar la mirada, aunque seguía sintiéndose asquerosamente mal por dudar de sus valores, lo siguiente la hizo detener el llanto por la sorpresa.

— Pídale disculpas —demandaba el moreno hacía el hombre que negaba reiteradas veces estar relacionado en algo de lo que decía el joven, fue tanta la fuerza que ejerció en el brazo del hombre que este empezó a quejarse hasta flanquear:

— Cuanto lo siento, jovencita —dio una costosa reverencia, semi-interrumpida por la mano del joven que no lo quería dejar ir con tanta facilidad. Los ojos del agresor se encontraron con los húmedos de la víctima, algo se le restregó en el corazón, no solo era el escarnio público. Como había dicho ese joven: _"Podía ser mi hija…",_ un escalofrió le recorrió el pecho— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho…—sollozó un momento atrayendo la atención de Haruno que se llevó las manos a la boca sin saber que decir, miró a Uchiha que tenía solo un gesto de desprecio congelado en los labios.

Sus miradas se encontraron suavizando los ojos oscuros. Se sintió incomodo, los ojos de ella eran tan sinceros cuando no le huían, tenía en la boca una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque los parpados eran melancólicos. El hombre no solo recibió llanto y un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho, también la mirada prejuicios de todo el vagón que se quejaba en voz alta sobre los pervertidos. Sakura solo quería mirar al joven que le había salvado, solo un poco, si lo veía no se sentía tan víctima, aunque él tuviese aquellos ojos de comprensión cruzando todo su rostro.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque Sasuke tuvo que escuchar todo el llanto que había guardado la joven dentro de sí, no terminó de llorar hasta que faltaba dos cuadras para su casa, allí ella se detuvo, quería darles las gracias, quería pedirles disculpas. Hacía un viento suave que empezaba a presagiar lluvia. Él también se detuvo, su figura era bonita: tenía largas piernas torneadas, el cabello corto y sedoso, los labios llenos del llanto y los ojos verdes brillosos. Se sintió levemente incomodo, no sabía que decir en una situación como esa, con alguien a la cual el mayor contacto que había tenido fue toquetearle la pierna en una oportunidad baja.

Se maldijo: él era tan asqueroso como ese hombre, pero no quería que ella pensase así, quería volver a empezar, decir algo. La brisa movía su ropa ondeándola mientras esperaba que empezara a alejarse, abrió los labios en una suave sonrisa.

— Gracias —su voz sonó como aquella vez que le dio los buenos días. No sabía que quería ese día, pero hoy estaba seguro que sus palabras tenían solo ese significado. No sabía que podía responder, improvisó:

— Deberías tener más cuidado —soltó con brutalidad—. Haz sido una gran molestia.

Sakura se encogió un poco en sí. No se sintió tan mal, más quiso disculparse por todas las cosas que había pensado de él:

— Lo siento…—aquellas palabras llegaron tibias a Sasuke, tembló aún más confundido.

— No es…—se quedó callado por un momento mirándola a los pies, no sabía que decir, se sentía tan ridículo. Rascó su cuello con fastidio y luego indicó hacia sus piernas— tienes unas lindas piernas.

— ¡Ah! —Sakura retrocedió sorprendida por esa declaración. ¿Realmente él pensaba eso? ¿Había pensando eso siempre o desde que las había tocado?

— Digo…—Sasuke se arrepintió de aquella confesión, suspiró con fuerza—, simplemente tápatelas, es una molestia.

¿Tapárselas? ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera aquello? Miró extrañada sus rodillas desnudas y luego a él, aquella observación con rostro infantil lo hizo removerse incomodo. Sasuke empezó a retroceder vencido, no sabía qué hacer con esa chica.

— Y no dejes que nadie te las toque… —esto último lo dijo con tono molesto, aunque realmente no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba saliendo por su boca. Pudo ver el temblor y sonrojo de la joven… ¿Le gustaba a ella no? ¿Ella era también una de esas que correteaba como una tonta tras él? No… ella era la chica que se sentaba a su frente, la de piernas largas y torneadas, la amiga de Naruto y… claro: la chica del tren.

Sasuke había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto dormitar en el vagón, las otras tantas que canturreaba viendo las nubes y sobre todo cuando trataba de conseguir un espacio en el pasillo y quedaba siempre apretada en las puertas. Le divertía, así como le parecía una molestia.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda. Había cruzado por su cabeza las sabias palabras: _"Solo yo puedo tocarlas…". _Tembló de solo pensar que pensaba decirle algo así, se le quedó atorado en la garganta a tiempo. ¿Qué iba a pensar el dobe? ¿El salón? ¿El tren? ¿Su club de Fans? ¿Itachi? ¡Ir tocándole las piernas a la linda chica de al frente! Con que locuras salía, eso le pasaba por escuchar todas las cochinadas de Naruto.

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! —gritó la chica produciendo que él voltease luego de unos segundos. Sonreía en toda su extensión, de nuevo el germen **"esperanza"** la atacaba con fuerza. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Hmp —aquella frase no la escuchó pero con el movimiento de sus labios supo que él había pronunciado su frase favorita. Sonrió encantada, quería conocerlo más, quería que la próxima vez que ocurriese algo así pudiese confiar en él. No, la verdad es que si fuese este Sasuke que se atrevía a salvarla de una situación tan incómoda, entonces, no le importaba que él le tocase las piernas. Se dejaría, quería dejarse.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun! —volvió a insistir produciendo una maldición baja del joven que se alejaba cada vez más rápido. Lo observó hasta convertirse en una sombra borrosa, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y aquella brisa volvía a azotar con su olor a grama mojada.

Le iba a hacer caso, tal vez él si se había aprovechado tocándole las piernas porque le parecían "lindas"; pero era distinto si sus manos pasaban por sus piernas para comprobar su suavidad; a que un completo extraño le tocase el trasero. Para Sakura lo era, tal vez no quisiera experimentar más nunca chikan en su vida y empezaría a utilizar pantalones bajo la falda, pero…

Bajo los pantalones siempre estarían las lindas piernas esperando por Sasuke, tal vez se pondría loción para que lucieran más brillantes a primera hora, exactamente cuando llegaba antes que él y se fijaba atentamente en ella. Sonrió con locura y corrió hacia la casa, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre sí.

"_¡Matemática!"_ gimió cuando el chaparrón la tomó repentinamente. Tenía que estudiar, pero sentía que iba a estar pensando toda la noche en que tipo de olor frutal podían tener sus batatas para que se vieran más apetitosas. ¿Los tomates? Bueno, no era una fruta, pero había oído una vez por Naruto que a él le gustaban los tomates.

¿Si se ponía tomates en las piernas, entonces…? Dejó el pensamiento totalmente enrojecida. No estaba completamente segura de estar preparada para un mordisco de sus labios, si quiera un beso, no estaba preparada tampoco para sentir de nuevo sus dedos en sus piernas, pero, podía arriesgarse con tal de poner tener otra conversación con él.

— ¡Tomates! —Frunció el cejo y se detuvo en la lluvia algo cohibida— ¿Habrán cremas con olor a tomate? ¿Además como se supone que huele el tomate?... ¿Salsa Napolitana?

Demasiadas preguntas. Solo quería volver a verlo mañana tanto en el instituto, como en el tren —tal vez dejaría de odiarlo—.

* * *

Bueno, sí, estoy atosigada con mil fics, pero viene Hinaluna y decide: Oh, porqué no hacer un One-Shot SasuSaku y nació esto.

Tenía tiempo sin escribir unicamente de esta pareja, así que puede que este algo raro, espero que lo disfruten tanto los fans del SasuSaku, como los que no y como aquellos que se quieran leer mi fic, jeje. Dejen rewiens haciendo sus sugerencias a ver si les gusto o, bueno lo que quieran... No soy muy exigente, cof cof.

Esperaba escribir sobre el chikan por aquí abajo, pero recorde que tengo la nota arriba, vuelvo y repito: No me agrada para nada la idea de algunos hombres toqueteen en contra de su voluntad a las mujeres, eso también pasa mucho en los países de hablar hispana, y bueno, en todo el mundo en general, pero exactamente en Japón se ha vuelto muy popular, sin generalizar, imagino que debe haber muchos hombres que esten en contra de ir agarrando traseros en el metro, pero uno nunca sabe.

Bueno sin más que agregar, espero muchos comentarios y unos abrazos gigantescos para aquellos que lo lean.


End file.
